102682-is-the-crafting-professions-in-wildstar-any-good
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- He's only giving you half the information~ They did say they would nerf the crafting but they also said they would implement purple powercores to increase your chance at crafting that special item up further.. When you think about it... it's rather nice! You could be getting progression via adventures/dungeons and any purples you get that you don't need are essentially a chance at salvaging a powercore that lets you craft a sweet piece of gear that tops the rest anyway. | |} ---- So crafters are now force to go dungeon runs, interesting. | |} ---- Thats a nice idea i must have missed that post, to often i see professions quickly become irrelevant or useless, i think thats why carbine wanted the crafting gear to be strong (though its kind of extreme). This would help them stay relevant. | |} ---- ---- ---- It depends. Do you like hours of frustration, tons of wasted mats and gold and the deck stacked against you with every craft? Do you like never being able to truly know how to make anything, with even the easiest items having a chance to fail? If so, then yes, WildStar crafting is amazing! | |} ---- ---- ---- Crafting is actually pretty useful for leveling and also as some people mentioned for crafting BiS items at level cap. If you played WoW then you know how a blacksmith might craft 30 bronze daggers which you end up just vendoring? with WS you can craft stuff that is actually useful, even low level items. The crafts that make gear and weapons can also adjust stats to suit player preference. You can load a schematic for an item and pop in a power core and give the item say 20 brutality and 20 moxie. OR you can craft the same exact item and raise one stat and lower the other and make it 30 brutality and 10 moxie instead. There is even a thing you can do called overcharging which is kinda like overclocking your PC. Say an item has a power capacity of 500...you raise the stats until you are at 499/500. At this point you can craft the item and it will have a zero chance to fail. But you can keep raising the stats some more. Raise the stats until it puts you at power capacity 510/500 then it might now have a 2% chance to fail. Raise the stats even more so that the power capacity is now at 520/500 and it might be a 10% chance to fail. If the chance to fail is too high for your liking you can bring the stats back down to 499/500 and now you are back to zero chance to fail. The other crafting systems like Architect, Technologist and Cooking are different and they do have some issues that the devs need to address. But even with those issues you can still progress in Arch and Tech, it's just that some schematics wont be craftable. | |} ---- God this is like the worst *cupcake*ing approach to the design problem I can think of. I hope they address the actual issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tech is useless. You get meds from bags. Gadgets seem great until you realize the dropped ones can have rune slots. Cores you can't craft the dual hybrids, so you still subpar. The only "benefit" you got... the 3 min "BUFF" potions that allow you get a small buff that will heal you, or do more damage, etc | |} ----